Liefde  Følelse Weird
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Se puede siempre ocultar un sentimiento... se puede siempre fingir que nada ha pasado. ¿Estaría mal si lo intentara? Si arrebatara el corazón del danés, ¿Tendría Perdón?.  Fail/Crack


Yo deberia tener un monton de cosas por decir... pero la verdad No.

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella No.

Pareja Crack, ya la habia usado antes, pero en aquella ocacion lo deje como muy unilateral. En esta ocacion quiero crear un ambiente un poco mas Tragicomico.

Mathias Densen Köhler =Dinamarca  
>Vince Van Dijken= Holanda.<p>

* * *

><p>Justo en este instante lo detestaba, odiaba su simpleza y el hecho de que no notara como lo tenía a sus pies.<p>

Había optado por invitarlo a tomarse unas copas nada fuera de lo común, aunque no supo en que momento esto se volvió una visita a un antro y el, el mero e idiotizado espectador del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, bailando de la forma mas sensualmente posible, ignorando los bajos instintos que desde hace siglos afloraban en el cada que el Danés lo miraba, le sonreía, le invitaba a jugar soccer o simplemente le decía o dirigía cualquier segundo de su tiempo a él.

Lo sabia, amaba a ese danés idiota más que a cualquier otro ser sobre este inmenso universo.

Lo amaba con una locura comparada a la demencia, y por aquel simple sentimiento que albergaba sabia que no podía estar mucho tiempo a solas con el danés. Y aun así… cuando lo vio llegar con esa sonrisa siempre inmensa que desapareció por la inercia de un fuerte abrazo y el temblor del cuerpo del danés al decirle.

– "Norge ha sido malo de nuevo"– no pudo evitarlo, o no quiso, se dejo arrastrar hasta ese Antro y le permitió que bailara, bebiera y disfrutara de todo con la vehemencia y la libertad que el Alcohol erróneamente da.

Y ahora lo observaba al centro de la pista rodeado de míseros humanos que posaban sus ojos en la expuesta piel del danés y sus movimientos seductores. Lo había visto beber copa tras copa mientras seguís danzando y fue la última de estas la que le causo tanta intriga. Cuando el mesero retiro la copa vaciá el holandés que aun permanecía en la barra noto algo extraño en la copa. Un polvo que sabía la bebida no debía incluir. Miro a sus alrededores y vio como un grupo de Hombres se acercaba al danés que ya se había arrancado la camisa. Lo comprendió y se movió rápidamente. Su semblante atemorizante le sirvió para llegar hasta su obsesión. Y tomarlo de la muñeca.

El danés se dejo hacer, estaba muy tomado como para negarse o tal vez era algo mas. Salieron y lo subió en la camioneta donde lo miro mas fijamente, se le veía acalorado nublado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Salió de ahí con destino a su propio hogar, el danés se había dejado un cambio la ultima vez que vino a jugar soccer así que podría hacerle cambiar y listo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron superados, al llegar a su casa aun con el calor de las copas, con un danés tremendamente dócil y al que dejo sentado en el sofá mientras el preparaba el baño, todos sus intentos de calma, de ayudar a su amigo y seguir como siempre se vieron superados cuando. Mathias Densen Köhler, la representación física de Dinamarca, entro al baño y lo abrazo por la espalda, exhalando ese extremadamente cálido aliento en su nuca y su oído.

– ¿Mathias?– inquirió con nerviosismo con un temor no muy propio de él.

– Vin…ce– dijo el otro en un gemido y moviéndose de forma seductora contra su espalda haciéndole notar su estado, su cuerpo, su desnudez, el corazón de Vince dio un latir acelerado, doloroso, justo como el tirón en sus partes mas intimas. Se giro levemente aun tratando de contenerse, de no cometer una locura y por sobre todo no arrastrar a su mejor amigo a esta.

– Espera Matt– su boca fue sellada con un beso acalorado, y su peso cedió ante el peso del contrario que ahora se refregaba contra el con la necesidad digna de una gata en celo. Y fue en un momento de aquel beso, que su mente se perdió, que su necesidad se hizo mayor que el deseo, el anhelo y por sobre todo el amor que durante siglos había albergado por el mayor se desbordo llevándole a un pasional arranque, esa noche le correspondió, lo amo con locura y afecto demencial, no, no fue una noche de Sexo… él le hizo el amor a Mathias Densen Köhler, la representación humana de Dinamarca, su mayor obsesión, su primer y único amor. Esa noche lo hizo gemir bajo sus brazos, le hablo palabras dulces, y lo marco con sus manos, delineo su cuerpo con su boca y dibujo caricias con sus manos, recorrió todos los trayectos habidos y por haber en aquel arte desconocido y aterrador que es el amor. Esa noche, logro que todas las penas que el danés oculta tras esa sonrisa alegre, simple, eterna, falsa. Desaparecieran y brotaran como lagrimas de placer, lagrimas que el junto con sus labios, sollozos que el acallo con sus besos, dolores que el apaciguo con su tacto… Siglos de pena reducidos en aquel magnifico orgasmo.

– Te amo– susurro en el oído del mayor cuando este aun bajo la influencia de aquella píldora culpable de esto se acurrucaba entre sus brazos para no perder el calor que ninguno de los nórdicos le ha brindado. Una simple sonrisa fue su respuesta una sonrisa tan simple que pareciera insignificante y que a el Vince Van Dijken la representación de Holanda le pareció tan Real… Que no soporto el deseo de tomar aquella escena con su celular. Seria su mejor recuerdo, ya que mañana sin dudas… llegaría el final.

Cuando el sol alcanzo al danés, su cuerpo dolía de forma dolorosa y jodidamente satisfactoria, había un peso menos en su alma, y aunque no recordaba nada, se sentía tan cómodo en aquella mullida y esponjosa cama, como si aquel debiera ser siempre su lugar. Se estiro sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja y en ese punto especifico de su trasero. Confundido se levanto y vio que no había nadie a su lado, llevaba un pijama azul claro que reconoció era de Vince. Así que sonrió, el latir extraño de su corazón le hizo sentir algo incomodo pero no le dio importancia. Cuando salió ya con sus ropas en línea y bien ajustadas se topo con la escena de su amigo sentado junto al gran ventanal.

– God dag– dijo el danes en su natal idioma y el holandes se giro a verlo regalandole una sonrisa que consiguio confundir y acelerar el ritmo cardiaco del rubio danes.

– Goedendag– respondio Vince y el danes volvio a usar su mascara, desayuno con su siempre fiel amigo y se despidio de el, prometiendole repetir lo de la noche anterior, sin saber realmente nada de lo que habia pasado. Dejando al holandes siguiendo la silueta de su mas grande amor alejandose en la distancia, llendose a un grupo al que el no pertenecia y del que el no podia protegerlo. El timbre de su celular lo saco un instante de sus cavilaciones al tomarlo contemplo durante varios segundos la foto que posaba en su pantalla principal, ese rostro apacible esa sonrisa calma, ese ser que tanto amaba siendo feliz por primera vez en siglos, aun cuando fuese una ilusion, un sueño, algo que una droga logro. La foto que ahora reposaba como unico recuerdo en su celular de la noche que jamas olvidara. La foto de su mas grande amor.

– ¿Diga?– inquirio tras dignarse a responder

– Juguemos Futbol el próximo Fin de semana– dijo la cantarina voz al otro lado antes de cortar la llamada. Dejando a un sonriente holandés. ¿Estaría mal si lo intentara? Si arrebatara el corazón del danés, ¿Tendría Perdón? Sonrió y se dejo caer en el sofá.

– ¿Porque me haces esto Den?– pregunto con su siempre calmo rostro.

Caminando por las calles hacia el puerto que lo llevaría a su casa se hallaba el danés, su corazón latía acelerado y sus mejillas se hallaban incendiadas, no sabe que fue lo que le provoco aquel impulso, solo, solo quería oír a Vince, solo quería saber porque en cuanto se fue de su casa, se sintió tan perdido. Suspiro y abordo el Ferri. Mientras su mente le rememoraba una y otra vez la imagen del holandés, sonriéndole solamente a él.

– Bueno, Norge me golpeara por haberles dejado plantado en la cena– dijo sonriéndose así mismo. Recordando que Noruega, Islandia y Finlandia le habían dejado varios mensajes recordándole la cena que se efectuaría en casa del ultimo. No sabe por que… pero él no quería una cena familiar, el quería ver a Vince. De nuevo ese latir incomodo, hace cuanto habría comenzado… y cuanto tardaría en detenerse. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo. O Vince lo golpearía por haberse descuidado y sus hermanos lo apalearían por ser tan tonto.

* * *

><p>Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, aun trato de recuperarme, perder a alguien a quien quieres mucho no es Facil, pero dejar la cosas que ambas disfrutabamos seria Peor.<p>

Espero disfruten este Fic. y que puedan dejar por lo menos una critica al respecto.

Gracias por su apoyo, Gracias por Leerme.

Atte.: Ritsu-Sensei

In memorian ... (por respeto a muchas cosas no pondre su nombre, pero creanme cuando les digo que era una magnifica persona y un increible ser humano)

"Las Grandes personas jamas mueren se convierten en inspiraciones eternas." Ritsu-Sensei


End file.
